


X Gonna Give it to Ya

by NathOak



Series: Rinth [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), spiderman (movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathOak/pseuds/NathOak
Summary: Spidey-boy's gotta issue, it has a name: Deadpool. Clearly it's time for an intervention, cause sneak outs and secret meetings? Bad Spidey-boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of many to come.

This will be momentarily postponed until I achieve what I want this chapter to start with. Please note that this will happen and I will be writing a series based around MARVEL soon. I am excited to be finally starting this.

Update: I just realised I posted that, oh well. Might as well say, titles and blurbs will be modified, what is currently up is not completed or permanent. I will do my best to make a good fanfic series, but I know, and you should know, that it will never live up to MARVEL standards. Please note, now that I've (accidentally) posted this preview, that you shouldn't be expecting something spectacular, cause I'm not that good of a writer. But you've read this so I'm grateful. Hopefully I post a proper chapter before the month ends. Thanks all.


End file.
